


worn away designer.

by fiore_mel



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anorexia, Bulimia, Drug Use, Eating Disorders, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Recovery, Sexual Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiore_mel/pseuds/fiore_mel
Summary: what makes a model?what makes a killer?what makes a mercenary?who could ever know.
Relationships: Sniper (Team Fortress 2)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. august 2nd, 1969

August 2nd, 1969

Wow. Yet another year goes by in the drama that is my life. It’s hot as hell as usual in sunny Teufort, god I hate it here. My first birthday in this goddamn base so far has been downright depressing. Of course, I’m spending it alone in my room, or I should say the closet shared between me and a German woman who goes by ‘Fritz.’ I’ve been playing the same 45” record by Leslie Gore and the sundae in my glass cup given to me by the one they call ‘Engie’ has melted entirely. Still, as I write this I am still gulping down the sickeningly sweet remnants of it. God how disgusting of me. I’ll have to leave this entry here, my hands are sticky from the sweet and I don’t think I can stand the feeling of it anymore.

Lottie


	2. he promised me the world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just again as a quick reminder, i have all the possible triggers i could think of up iin the tags, please do not read if these topics trigger you! i dont mean to romanticize any of said topics, im simply just telling the back story of the main character in this fic.

“Are you ready for the next shoot?”

Silence.

“Lottie, I am asking you a question.”

Continued silence.

“Charlotte!”

Charlotte jumped at the sudden screaming, her green eyes locked onto the man seated beside her to her right in the car. Chase Sursley was not a man to ignore nor keep waiting, it was obvious in the way he spoke to women like her. 

“I’m sorry, I was drifting off again.” She replied coyly. The only response out of Chase was a disgruntled sigh and a shake of his head.

Mr. Sursley was a world-renowned manager for various famous models. He worked closely with famous clothing designers, supplying their runway shows with beautiful women.

Pierre Cardin, Hubert Givenchy, Pacco Rabanne, and Yves Saint-Laurent. All of these talented and influential designers all just a call away from Chase Sursley. 

He was an ambitious man, born into a wealthy family in Sydney, Australia. 6’5” with a nice build for 45, he was fawned over by many women. Chase Sursley was powerful, dangerous if you got on his bad side. His intimidating allure is what got him to the level of fame he was at, he stood high upon a pedestal above any of the regular old managers. 

It wasn’t often that he hired new and inexperienced models.

But this 19 year old from the outskirts of Broken Hill, New South Wales was something different.

She was what Chase wanted, what he  _ needed _ . She would be his new cash cow. She would make his name immortal in the books of high fashion.

Charlotte Imogen Beauregard.

Just the name itself was bound to become iconic. 

The thing about new models is that they’re unbelievably malleable.

Perfect for someone like Chase.

His hands gripped the steering wheel, his eyes grazed over her momentarily before repeating himself once more.

“Are you ready for the next shoot?” 

Charlotte gulped down hard, it was like a knot had formed in her throat. This was her first designer shoot, she just wanted to make Chase proud. So she did what she always did when she was nervous, she put on a pretty smile for him.

“Of course I am, I’ve been anxiously waitin’ for this shoot…you know that Chase.” She waited for his reaction, he just grunted and nodded. Good, he wasn’t angry.

Chase gave her a grin, parking the car in the parking lot of the hotel.

“That’s my Lottie.” He paused for a moment, looking at her up and down before letting out a small chuckle. 

“You’re growing so nicely, you’ll be a star in no time.” He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. “I’ll be back with the bellhop. Stay put alright?” 

Chase exited the convertible and walked into the lobby of the towering hotel. Charlotte sighed contentedly, she couldn’t help but feel her heart race whenever he got close to her. She looked into her compact and fixed up her makeup. 

She hadn’t really worn makeup until now, but Chase always insisted she looked amazing in pink lipstick. Charlotte smiled to herself as she reapplied her lipstick, this was all so different than what she had imagined for herself after high school, but in a way, it was better. 

She probably wouldn’t have gotten into the Sydney Symphony Orchestra anyways.  _ “What a silly dream.”  _ She thought to herself as she cleaned up the edges a bit. 

“Lottie! The room’s ready for us!” Chase called from the steps. 

Charlotte smiled excitedly and got out of the car with her handbag, running up to him and hugging him excitedly as the bellhop and a few other staff retrieved their belongings from the car. Chase eyed her over again, his sleek smile turned into a frown, grey eyes piercing through her. 

Charlotte felt her heart sink, why was he upset?

“What’s the matter?” She asked meekly. Chase let go of her, he bent down leaning closer to her face.

“Your hair is messed up. Fix it before you make a fool of yourself.” He said coldly before turning away to walk into the hotel, leaving Charlotte there to quickly fix herself.

Charlotte caught up with him after doing as she was told. God how could she be so stupid as to not check her hair. He stood outside the elevators, a cigar in his mouth as he inspected the interior of the hotel. Charlotte caught her breath as she made her way to him. 

“I-I’m so sorry Chase, I swear it won’t happen again…” She said breathlessly. Chase’s eyes stared at her shaking form, the intensity building in the area before he walked up to her, grasping her chin lightly to make her look up at him. 

His lips turned upwards in a smile, his thumb caressing her lip. “Just make sure it doesn’t happen again. I would hate to have to replace you. You’ve become one of my favorites after all.” He said softly. Chase let go of her chin and walked into the elevator with the bellhop and Charlotte.

She brought her hand up to her mouth, brushing across the part of her lip he had touched. He was unlike any man she had ever met. He actually cared about what she looked like, he actually cared about her. It was intoxicating, all the affection and concern for her. He was mature and poised.

Unlike some people. 

They got to their floor, she was taken aback by the beauty of the hall itself, Chase noticed her expression of childlike wonder and chuckled.

“Pretty isn’t it?” He asked, leaning closer to her. Charlotte nodded slowly, she had never been in such a fancy place before.

“And this is just the start of all the luxury.” His hand snaked around her waist as the room was opened for them.

“All of this can be yours…” She looked at him excitedly, her mouth still agape from it all.

“It can?!” Charlotte asked in disbelief. 

“Oh yes, it can.” Chase responded hushedly as he brushed her hair behind her ear. He looked into her warm green eyes, his hand roaming down from her ear to caress her jaw. 

“Just stick with me Lottie, and I promise you the world.”

“The world…?”

“The world.”


End file.
